


Possessive

by SchezoLoverNo1



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Possession, envy - Freeform, madou monogatari saturn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchezoLoverNo1/pseuds/SchezoLoverNo1
Summary: Lagnus finds himself possessing Schezo's body, and it's actually not so bad.





	Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little bit ago so I thought I'd post it

Everything was dark. And suddenly, Lagnus found himself... as only himself. Nothing more; his body was gone. It wasn't the best body, there were some things he wished he could change about it... Still, it was his. He wanted it back but... It was nowhere to be found. And he didn't remember where it was... He barely remembered anything, actually.

Now he was just... Nothing. Well, almost nothing. There was definitely a lot missing. What was he now...? And... where was he? Everything was so... dark... and cold... Even for the Golden Hero, it was a bit scary...

Then... There was a different type of darkness. A different type of cold. It beckoned him, feeling bright and warm compared to everything else. And it slowly brought the world beneath his feet... He could see everything around him, he could feel it and touch it and...!

And... This wasn't his body. He didn't recognize it at all. Not that he would be able to... Maybe this was someone he knew? Hm... Despite that, he still felt a bit guilty, hijacking someone's life like this... So he should make the best of it and continue to help people as best he could. Maybe it would all even out.

He set out to help anyone in need, and hopefully he'll figure out this whole mess along the way. He did figure out one thing very fast, this body was sort of nice... Swinging this sword that wasn't his Reactor Blade... It was exhilarating...! The deep voice that grew from his chest and into the environment around him... it was invigorating!

This new body... was amazing! Even though he wasn't himself, he still felt more himself in certain ways... It was what he always wanted... Even if he couldn't remember much, he could remember that. He could even take off this armor... He shouldn't, but he could if he wanted... There were lots of new things he could, but shouldn't, do.

Even though he did want his body back... It was a bit sad he would have to give this up. It was nice. It was cozy, it was... just... right. Even if this body had its downsides, and a lot of them, it just... clicked. Despite the dark magic, despite the lack of physical strength, despite everything... It clicked.

But he knew he couldn't stay for long. He could already feel himself slipping away from this body. It wasn't his, and this was just a test drive... He would have to give it up eventually... If he could just slow down time, halt it to a stop, he could stay like this forever. He would never have to go back to being a girl. But his efforts didn't matter. He couldn't stop what was inevitable.

He returned to the darkness, returned to being nothing surrounded by more nothing. All he could do was follow the body until he could inhabit it once more. It lit up the world around him like a lantern. He followed in envy. Envy of everything. Envy of his body, both that he has one, and that it's the body he always wanted.


End file.
